


A Different Kind of Date

by sugarandspace



Series: Jenna's Wingo fics [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec Discord Server WINGO, Sharing Body Heat, Winged Alec Lightwood, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Their date takes an unpleasant turn when they find a small rift that's letting demons into their realm. With no time to call backup, the fight leaves Magnus with a serious case of magic depletion, and they have to find an alternative way to get back home.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Jenna's Wingo fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716703
Comments: 9
Kudos: 164
Collections: Malec Hurt/Comfort Anthology, Wingo Summer





	A Different Kind of Date

**Author's Note:**

> For Wingo square: wings as an umbrella

Magnus and Alec have had a lot of different dates.

Some were spent portaling to different places around the world, some spent at the restaurant down the street from their apartment. And sometimes - not too often, but sometimes - they found themselves fighting against demons.

This had turned out to be one of those dates.

It was thanks to Alec’s Shadowhunter hearing that they had picked up on what was happening. They were walking at a beach after a lovely meal in one of the New York restaurants, watching the storm clouds that were approaching. The flashes of lightning looked beautiful against the dark night sky and it wasn’t raining yet where they were, even though the wind was already starting to pick up. It wasn’t a problem since the cold could be chased away by the close proximity they were in - Alec’s left wing was practically covering Magnus’ back, curled protectively so that Magnus could see the midnight blue feathers on the corner of his eye. The moment was really nice and they could portal back home when the first drops would fall.

Their calm had been broken when Alec had heard a noise from behind one of the abandoned buildings that were on the shore. When they had gone to investigate they’d found out that a small rift had opened and a herd of small but dangerous demons was coming through it.

Instantly ready for action, Alec had took out his seraph blade and started cutting the demons’ heads off while Magnus tried to seal the rift, simultaneously killing demons that got past Alec and headed his way. It was a long and tiring fight since they had to deal with it on their own, too busy with protecting each other to have time to call for help.

After a few minutes of fighting the storm clouds reached them and it started raining heavily. It was soaking their clothes and making Alec’s wings glisten in the dark. The demons' growls and sounds of the fight were masked with heavy rumbles of thunder, and the wind picked up even more. All in all it was a horrible weather. 

The rift wasn’t huge, but it still took out a significant amount of Magnus’ energy and magic to seal it. He had already had a long day of clients and ward work before their date, and by the time the rift was closed and the last of the demons were killed, Magnus was barely staying upright. 

He was just about to collapse when Alec rushed to him, holding Magnus steadily against his warm body.

For a moment he wondered why Alec’s skin felt so warm against his where Magnus’ face was resting against his neck until he realised that Alec wasn’t any warmer than he normally was, Magnus was just freezing. It was a normal reaction to magic depletion and it didn’t help that it was pouring and the wind made the cold droplets feel like small rocks that were pelting against their skin.

Magnus shivered, and of course Alec noticed it.

“Are you cold?” Alec asked, to which Magnus replied by nodding because the act of opening his mouth and speaking felt too taxing. In a second he could feel Alec’s wings wrap around him, cocooning him so he was covered from the cold wind and rain. The rain was still falling on his head from above, but it hardly mattered as he was surrounded by Alec’s warmth.

“Do you have enough magic left to create a portal for us?” Alec asked, trying to solve the situation they were in.

Magnus lifted his shaking hand behind Alec’s back and tried to create a portal, but all he was able to create were a handful of blue sparks that faded to nothing in a heartbeat. The simple act of magic drained Magnus even more and he sagged against Alec’s chest. He shook his head.

“Okay,” Alec said and Magnus could practically hear him thinking. “I could try to fly us home, but with the wind and the rain and you being too tired to properly hold on, it doesn’t sound safe enough for me. We can’t wait around for your magic to come back and I doubt I have enough strength to lend you enough to get your magic to the level it needs to be. We need help. Do you think Catarina could portal us back home?”

Magnus nodded, moving his hand sluggishly towards his coat pocket where his phone was but it was like he could barely control it, and he kept missing the pocket. Alec watched him struggle for a moment before he spoke.

“It think we need to sit down first,” he said. He moved his wings away from Magnus for a moment so they could move, and Magnus was instantly hit by the cold wind and the icy droplets. He shivered and his teeth started chattering as Alec led him towards a wall.

“I know,” Alec said. “I’m sorry, just for a little moment, okay?”

Once they reached the wall, Alec sat against it and pulled Magnus into his lap so that Magnus was straddling Alec’s thighs and his body was resting against Alec’s, soaking up the warmth he could feel even through the wet clothes they were wearing. Alec’s hands came around Magnus to hold him close, while one of his wings covered his back like a warm blanket. The other wing stretched out above them, shielding them from the rain.

Magnus couldn’t focus long enough to form coherent thoughts, but he knew that he’d never felt as safe and protected as he felt in that moment. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, snuggling closer to Alec’s chest, his face finding its place in Alec’s neck again, breathing the scent of him in with a deep breath.

“Don’t fall asleep on me yet,” Alec said. “I need your phone and we need to get home first. You need some food in you.”

Magnus groaned as he opened his eyes and he felt one of Alec’s hands leaving his back and going to his pocket. As soon as Alec got the phone, Magnus slumped back against him.

He tried his best to stay awake because he didn’t want to worry Alec. He wasn’t able to focus, however, and he was only able to pick up random words from the conversation Alec was having with Catarina. After what could have been a minute or it could have been an hour, Alec was gently trying to get him to stand again.

But Magnus was tired.

His whole body ached with the lack of magic and he was cold and he felt like he didn’t have any strength left. His knees buckled as soon as Alec was able to get him upright. For a moment Magnus thought that he had fallen, but then he realised that the reason his feet were no longer on the ground was that Alec had picked him up, and he was being carried.

Magnus tried to turn towards Alec’s chest more, trying to hide from the rain that was falling against him again when he was no longer surrounded by Alec. His eyelids felt heavy and he could no longer keep his eyes open.

Then the rain stopped, and it was warm, but Magnus was still shivering in his drenched clothes.

“Put him on the couch,” he heard a familiar voice say. 

Cat.

Soon Magnus felt the soft couch under him and while it felt amazing against his sore muscles, he didn’t like the fact that he could no longer feel Alec. With no ability to move or open his eyes, he felt lost even though he knew that they were home, inside heavy wards that would keep them all safe. Without his conscious approval, a small whine left his lips.

Apparently Alec knew what it meant because as soon as it happened, there was a familiar hand holding Magnus’ limp one. Magnus tried and tried but he couldn’t return the hold.

He wanted to fall asleep now that they were back in their apartment, now that he knew that Alec was safe and that Cat was here and she would tell Alec not to worry, that Magnus would be fine after he got a little rest.

He felt a brush of Cat’s magic and next he was dry and in comfortable clothes, and someone was laying a blanket over his shivering body. It was the kind of coldness that couldn’t be fixed with magic, the kind that would only be chased away when his magic returned.

“Go to sleep,” Alec’s soft words came from next to him. 

Magnus didn’t need to be told twice, it was getting increasingly difficult to resist the temptation of sleep now that he knew everything would be alright, and it didn’t take long until he drifted off to the feeling of fingers in his hair and a hand holding one of his.

-.-.-

“He’s asleep now,” Alec told Catarina as he noticed that Magnus’ breaths had evened out. “Are you sure it’s okay for him to sleep?”

“I’m sure,” Catarina comforted him. “It would have been better if he’d been able to eat something first, it would have helped the recovery and speeded it up, but he’s not in danger.”

“How long do you think he’s going to sleep?” Alec asked, looking from Magnus to Catarina.

“Judging by how tired he was, I’d say he’ll likely sleep until the morning,” Catarina told him. “You should shower and change to something dry, I’ll watch over him until then.”

Alec hesitated. He wanted to change out of the wet clothes and he wanted to wash the signs of the fight off of him, but he didn’t want to leave Magnus. Yes, it was likely that Magnus was going to be out cold the next twelve hours, but he couldn’t get the small sound Magnus had let out when Alec had let go of him the last time out of his mind.

He wanted to be here for Magnus, even if it wasn’t a very rational thought. Screw rationality, Magnus was his husband and he cared about him very much.

Cat seemed to sense his hesitancy because she huffed and Alec could feel warm magic wash over him, drying him to the very last feather and changing him to comfortable clothes. Alec responded by giving her a grateful smile.

“Thank you,” he said and then went back to watching Magnus.

“You should get some rest,” Catarina said. “I promise you this will not harm him. He will be better when he wakes up, and fully back to normal after he gets some food in himself and rests some more. Until then there’s nothing you can do, so you don’t need to keep watch.”

“I know,” Alec said, and he was being honest. This wasn’t the first time he’d witnessed a magic depletion, not even the worst case he’d seen Magnus have. He knew Magnus would be okay. But it didn’t change the fact that seeing Magnus like this, like he’d been at the beach, all worn out and vulnerable, made Alec worry.

“I’m going to go now,” Cat said, her tone cautious and questioning, probably gauging his reaction. It was nearing midnight and he didn’t want to keep Catarina here any longer, knowing that they would be fine on their own. But the fact that she offered to stay warmed Alec’s heart.

“Okay,” Alec replied, looking up at her again. “Thank you for helping us.”

“Of course,” Catarina replied with a nod. “You two take care of each other.”

“We will,” Alec promised, and with that Catarina created a portal and was gone.

Alec took in a deep breath before he got up, stretching his legs. Then he bent down to pick Magnus up. He wasn’t going to leave him on the couch, he needed to be comfortable so he could gain his strength back.

He walked carefully through the loft, making sure not to hit Magnus’ legs or head anywhere as well as trying not to knock anything down with his wings. He made it to the bedroom and put Magnus down on the bed, maneuvering him so that he was able to pull the blanket over him. Even though he was now dry and dressed in warm clothes, Alec could feel that his skin was cold to the touch.

Alec went back to the living room and turned the lights off before returning to the bedroom and climbing to the bed from his side, scooting close to Magnus. Magnus laid still, too tired to move like he usually did in his sleep and unable to return the cuddling, but Alec moved so he was resting against his side, hoping that his body would provide some warmth. His other wing stayed tucked close to his back, but the other came to cover Magnus again.

He had a brief thought that it might feel stifling to Magnus, but that voice was quieted fast enough by the memories of his husband repeating over and over again how much he liked Alec’s wings and especially how much he appreciated the wing cuddles. It had taken a while for Alec to believe that Magnus wasn’t just tolerating his wings, but that he loved then just as much as he loved every other part of Alec.

While the closeness was for a big part because of Magnus, to keep him warm, it also helped Alec to feel the steady rise and fall of Magnus’ chest when the rest of his body was unnaturally still.

That repetitive motion helped to lull Alec to sleep as well.

-.-.-

Magnus woke up to a face full of feathers.

He was still tired and half asleep, not wanting to wake up quite yet. He didn't’ even open his eyes when he turned towards the tempting source of warmth next to him, and he let out a content sigh as the wing moved to cover the part of his back that was no longer covered by the blanket now that he’d turned.

He was content and comfortable, and he let himself slip back to sleep, lulled by Alec’s steady breaths against his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me from [tumblr](https://sugarandspace.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sugarandspace_)!


End file.
